The present invention is related to table systems and, more particularly, to a table system configured to rotate and lock in either a work orientation or a storage position.
Boards, preferably tabletops, can be used, for example, as folding tables, which are used in a variety of environments. It is desirable to tilt the board into a slanted position, in the same manner whereby a board is used as an easel or a drawing board, or to tilt the board into a vertical position in order to stack several tables into one another in a space-saving manner.
In this context it is known that one may not only tilt the board, but also turn the legs into a space-saving position so that they occupy as little space as possible in front of the vertically tilted board. This has been achieved up to now by connecting the board and the legs with separate swiveling axes according to their separate movements towards a space-saving stacking position. In every case, tabletop and legs and/or their supporting structures must each be individually positioned into their desired end-positions.
Such a folding table is, for instance, known by DE 9417585 U1. However, its handling is rather complicated. For instance, in order to turn the legs or the related support structure into a desired end-position, the exact horizontal position of the board to be tilted must first be manually secured and then the board must then be manually put into a vertical position.
To swivel this board into a working position, it must first be manually turned into a horizontal position and kept there manually until the legs or their related support structure can be securely turned towards their supporting end-position. However, this design hardly offers a convenient way of handling a fliptop table.
The same might be said about the table known under DE 198 37 987 A1. It includes a coupling that turns the vertically pivoted leg and/or their support part together with the horizontally pivoted tabletop. Such a mechanism not only requires a lot of force but, in order to be effected, it needs casters on a flat, horizontal ground. Moreover, its construction is complicated, expensive and mechanically susceptible and, therefore, unsatisfactory.
The aim of the present invention, by contrast, is to create a board with leg or support structure of the genre with as little constructive effort as possible and, thus, to offer simple and comfortable handling, in order to swivel the board and legs simultaneously.